


木枯らし| Kogarashi

by Khesari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khesari/pseuds/Khesari
Summary: “Stop it,” Ryou sucks in a breath and Bakura laughs. “Make me?” The suggestion was light and playful and something burned deeply in Ryou’s blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare_Troubadour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Troubadour/gifts).



> 1\. "木枯らし" in Japanese is a word used to refer to the cold wind that announces the arrival of Winter.  
> 2\. Inspired by the song 'My Time' by Bo-en.

Ryou Bakura loves his friends; _fiercely, passionately_. He hasn't had the chance to know them very long, but he knows he would do the best he could to protect them. He loves them, and he knows this from the scar on his hand down to the amount of times he's tasted blood.

He couldn’t quite remember the first time he became well-acquainted with the red substance, perhaps that one fateful knee-scrape as a child, or a painful mistake whilst playing with a knife. It did not matter, as he had become far too acquainted with it later on.

**Bakura** , the name that was once his is now foreign on his tongue. It now left a bitter taste in his mouth, like a bad dream.

He remembered very well the bitter loneliness that he suffered as a child. It wasn’t that he couldn’t make friends; he had plenty of games and was full of smiles that other children took interest in him.  It made him happy when he would have his new friends come over to play. However, that happiness was short lived. It always had been, but he cherished each moment of sunshine just the same.

______

Ryou felt dull. Terror came for him in the form of something that was barely even a thought anymore, a creature fueled entirely by rage and despair. Despite the dullness, each time Bakura threatened one of his friends he kicked back with such terrifying force that sometimes he swore Bakura was worried about the damage he could cause. Ryou would gladly drag Bakura down with him if it meant protecting his friends.

He knew Bakura didn’t have an active interest in hurting the ones he loved because he could, but he was willing to cut down anyone who got in his way. And his friends just happened to be worried about him and planned on helping him. It…it made Ryou warm knowing they cared about him even though he was causing them so much trouble through the spirit who was taking his body for a joy ride.

______

“Stop it,” Ryou sucks in a breath and Bakura laughs. “Make me?” The suggestion was light and playful and something burned deeply in Ryou’s blood. He was angry  that even now Bakura wasn’t taking him seriously.

He can hear Yuugi’s voice distantly in the mental space he had been trapped within. Even though it sounded like Yuugi, the voice had a different tone to it. It was something older, a slight purr at the back of the throat. Brimming with confidence. Whoever- or whatever- it was, he trusted it over Bakura.

“I said, **stop it.”** Ryou growled with his hand curling into a fist. “Or **what** , my honourable landlord.” It hadn’t been a question, but rather a dare. _I dare you, do something_.

And- he did.

Ryou shook and tore and fought, grabbing and pulling at the layers of the frame. Rushing for whatever control he could take. Anything. He was desperate to protect his friends; Yuugi…Honda…all of them. Bakura cursed inwardly at the sharp pain that was now engulfing his borrowed hand, blood dripping onto the board as he lost hold of the dice.

______

“Thank you.” Yuugi said idly as the two stood on top of the schools building with the morning dew sitting heavily within the air.

Ryou turned his head to look down at his friend, raising an eyebrow. “…What for?” Ryou asked, his voice had a slight hoarseness to it; underlying tones of exhaustion.

“I don’t know,” Yuugi said with a small smile, taking Ryou’s freshly bandaged hand gently within his own as he cradled it. “I guess just for you, I dunno, being my friend and existing. I guess it might sound kind of strange when I put it like that. But I’m just- I’m just really happy to be your friend.”

Ryou blinked as surprise flooded him. But he was also grateful, and he felt validated. It was warm. It flooded his chest and he smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. “No- no. Don’t worry, you don’t sound strange at all. It was- really reassuring. It’s been kind of hectic lately. Thank you, Yuugi. I’m really glad to be your friend too.”

Yuugi merely smiled in response and Ryou felt less tired. “Does it still hurt?” Yuugi asked then, turning Ryous hand within his own.

“No, not really. Only when I have to clean it…it’s going to be one hell of a scar, though.” Ryou shrugged limply- taking his hand back, studying it himself now.

“At least you’ll have a really cool story to tell one day. At least I think so, people with scars seem to come off as cool and mysterious.”

“Oh yes,” Ryou snorted, then put on a mock voice, “hello dearest friend Yuugi, would you like to hear about the time I stabbed myself in the hand with a wooden castle to prevent an asshole ghost from hurting my friends?”

Yuugi burst into laughter, clinging to his sides. “Oh, Bakura-san.” He imitated Ryou’s voice, “that sounds really cool and fun. Maybe I should try it too. You too can have your very own ghost for 570 yen!”

“570 yen?” Ryou raised an eyebrow, “you’re being far too generous. I’d rate the trash spirit at 57 yen _at the most_.”

_This was nice_ , Ryou decided. He liked this, the warm feeling. He loved Yuugi, having someone important in his life that was worth protecting. He didn’t want it to end; he **wouldn’t** let it end like his previous friendships. He would fight tooth and nail to protect his friends, now and forever.

“Ah-“ Yuugi’s head spun around as the sound of the school bell went off, tearing Ryou away from his thoughts. “The bell- we should head to class, Baku-san.”

“Please,” he smiled, “call me Ryou.”

 

 


End file.
